The Bet
by lonewolfzaraki
Summary: What would happen if the captains of the 11th squad and the 6th squad switched places?..........
1. Chapter 1

I dont own bleach. I suspose lecturing teachers have their advantages. I came up with this idea while thinking up ways to torture Kenpachi, while half listening to my teacher droning on and on... Oh yes, and later on in my KenxUno story you shall find out that Byakushi has a secret gambling addiction. And so this story was born. 

* * *

Byakuya had joined the gambling group. It consisted today of, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Renji, and now Byakuya. It was being held at Squad 11 this time.

"Why did you chose THIS place to gamble in?" Byakuya said, sometime later into the night.

"Somethin' wrong with my squad, Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked, while Ikkaku and Yumichika glared at Byakuya. "At least we're not sissy weaklings."

"We are not weak. And at we are not a bunch of savages." Byakuya stood up at this, hands on the table.

"Better savages than sissy's who won't drink alcohol and drink tea instead!" Kenpachi also stood up.

"I WOULD RATHER BE A SISSY WITH A BRAIN THAN SOMETHING ELSE WITHOUT A BRAIN!" Byakuya was actually yelling.

"WE MAY ACTUALLY ALL BE GENIUSES, WE JUST PREFER NOT TO USE OUR BRAINS! ESPECIALLY DURING A FIGHT! WE FOLLOW OUR INSTINCTS!" 

"The same instincts that get him lost all the time." Ikkaku muttered to Yumichika.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Captain."

"That's what I thought."

"YOU couldn't survive a DAY in MY squad, Zaraki." Byakuya didn't even say captain this time.

"And you think you could survive a day in MINE?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hell ya."

"Ok then, how about two days in each other's squad. I'll even do my hair like yours."

"And I like yours. Starting tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"OK then." Kenpachi said, as he and Byakuya turned and walked out. Leaving the others staring after them in shock.

The bet: Survive two days in each other's squad. You must act and dress, including hair and other accessories, like the other person. Example: Kenpachi cannot smile or laugh. Byakuya must.

XXXXXXXX

The 6th Squad was beginning to worry. Their captain was NEVER late. In fact, he was usually early. But when their captain showed up, it wasn't what they expected. (Except Renji.)

"Hello, sissy's." Kenpachi said, walking by, without a smile.

Kenpachi had his hair down, in kenseikanHe wore Byakuya's scarf around his neck, and he wore the Squad 6 captain's coat, with the sleeves still intact. His eye patch was missing, and he was having a VERY hard time controlling his spiritual pressure. And keeping a straight face. The squad 6 members stared in shock.

XXXXXX

The members of Squad 11 were never surprised if their captain was late. He usually was. But they weren't expecting him to be early, waiting patiently. Nor were they expecting what they saw.

"You finally made it." Byakuya said, with a slight smile and disinterested face.

Byakuya had his hair into spikes, with bells on top. He wore an eye patch and the shredded captain's coat of the 11th. His smile wasn't perfected yet.

Unfortunately, Byakuya was not yet used to seeing out only one eye. Walking out the door he ran into it.

"Ken-chaaaaa?" Yachiru jumped up on Byakuya's shoulder.

"I am Kenpachi for the next two days. Ya…chi…ru." Byakuay had trouble saying her name, not Lieutenant. 

"OK! You'll give me lot's of candy, right?"

Byakuya paused to think what Kenpachi would say. "No, you'll get too hyper."

"Oh…"

"Now, do whatever you usually do." Byakuya told the squad.

"Byaken- chan! Let's go get some ice cream."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?"

"No." This was going to be a long two days.

XXXXXX

Kenpachi was sitting down, trying to drink tea. Not sake. Tea. And act like a stuck- up prissy noble. He had told the division to do whatever they usually did, for today anyway. Unfortunately, something happened they hadn't considered. A captain's meeting.

* * *

Im so cruel... 


	2. Part 2

Theres really only a second chapter cuz it would of been super long... 

* * *

Byakuya-Kenpachi and Kenpachi-Byakuya solemnly took their spots. Yamamoto had not yet arrived.

"Well, well, Kenpachi you finally…" Mayuri realized it wasn't actually Kenpachi he was talking to. He looked over at "Byakuya". "Well, it seems Kenpachi had decided to be a stuck- up noble."

Kenpachi, who was FORCING himself to not rip Mayuri's head off, thought of what Byakuya would do. So, mustering the best-disinterested face he could under the circumstances, he looked at Mayuri with a cold look.

Byakuya smiled, Kenpachi actually pulled it off pretty well. Admirable, considering that Kenpachi wanted to rip Mayuri's head off.

"And you Byakuya, posing as the lowest of the low." Mayuri said in his squeaky voice. Kenpachi forced himself not to speak; instead he shook his head.

Byakuya took a deep breath. "Who are you calling the lowest of the low? At least I'M not a freakshow clown!"

"Well at least my hair is normal!"

"And at least I dress normal! And don't turn into a worthless blob that can't lift a sword!"

"Turning into a…"

"Mayuri! Kenpachi! Knock it…" Yamamoto trailed off as he realized it wasn't Kenpachi. He looked over at "Byakuya". "Byakuya! Kenpachi! What is the meaning of this? I would expect something like this from Kenpachi, but not you Byakuya."

"I am sorry, Captain-General." "Byakuya" said. After all, that's what the real Byakuya would do, right?

"He's the one that agreed to it." "Kenpachi" said. While the real Kenpachi kept quiet, looking straight ahead.

"May I ask WHY you two decided to switch positions, and look like each other?"

"It was a bet! HE'S the one who insulted MY squad!"

Yamamoto was getting a little confused. They were acting like each other. When he asked one something the person posing as that person answered, just how the person they were posing as would. He sighed. " Byakuya, is this true? Did you agree to this bet?"

"I am afraid so, Captain-General."

Yamamoto sighed again, rubbing his head. " For how long?"

"Another day."

"This meeting is dismissed." Yamamoto walked off, shaking his head and muttering something about the Soul Society falling apart and everyone going crazy. Byakuya and Kenpachi walked off to their temporary divisions.

XXX Day 2 XXXXXX

Byakuya had SNAPPED. Because he had had to put up with Yachiru for and entire DAY. So now, on day two, he walked around with a smile worthy of Squad 11. And a laugh to go with it.

The members of Squad 11 soon became afraid of their new, temporary, captain. Especially when he laughed. They cringed in fear, and he laughed harder.

If they did something he would yell at them, then beat the crap out of them.

Meanwhile…. Poor Kenpachi had become more serious, it seemed to have rubbed off on him. Or maybe it was just the extreme boredom.

XXXXX

Byakuya and Kenpachi returned to their respective division, looking normal. But not necessarily acting so.

Byakuya's new smile and laugh still appeared. Often. Which scared the hell out of his already scared squad. Especially Renji.

Kenpachi returned to find his squad… more… organized. Which scared the hell out of HIM. Squad 11 should NOT be organized.

At least the two now knew what each other put up with every day, and were a bit more accepting of each other. Maybe they'll become friends in the next 500 years.

And who knows, maybe Byakuya really DOES think his squad's a bunch of sissy weaklings. Maybe he really hates acting all noble and stuck-up all the time. MAYBE, just maybe, the real Byakuya shall surface. And maybe the real Byakuya is actually psychotic…. Like his new smile and laugh.

The End

Or is it?

* * *

This took forever to type... 


End file.
